Expanding Our Love
by BhloeWilsonFan
Summary: Will and Sonny lives are great they are married they both are college graduates and have jobs they love but when a person from the past comes back to town secrets in lies test there relationship can they stay together or fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Will and Sonny lives are great they are married they both are college graduates and have jobs they love but when a person from the past comes back to town secrets in lies test there relationship can they stay together or fall apart.

P.S Gabi left one year before Sonny came to town that is why they have not met yet or have they. Reviews are appreciated :-) :-) :-)

Enjoy I just love fanfiction so much I wanted to jump back in to it again.

Will woke up in Sonny's arms when there was a knock on the door Will opens the door to see Gabi this is surprise to Will seeing as she left town four years ago with his cousin Nick. "What are you doing here in so early and the morning at that is there something wrong? Before she can answer Sonny comes to the door of there apartment "What's wrong baby who is at the door" "Hi" Sonny says. Gabi didn't know what to say she knew that Will was gay but she never or heard of a guy. "Gabi tell me what's wrong" Will is getting scared she looked so skinny and fragile and he invites her in. "Hi am Gabi I don't believe we have met" "I'm Sonny Will's husband are you ok" Sonny asked very concerned as he watch her eyes spread open wide. "I didn't know congratulations to the both of you I didn't mean to come see you so early in the morning but I have something important to tell Will". "Can I get you something to drink coffee, tea, Orange juice" Will couldn't help but smile because it just showed how great and caring he was he didn't even know Gabi nothing at all. "Tea would be great thanks" I'll be right back" Sonny says walking into the kitchen. "You want to tell me what all this is about Gabi" "I have not talked or heard from you in so long what happen to you, are you still with Nick"? Gabi was feeling a little overwhelmed."One question at a time me in Nick went to live with my mother" "They don't have phones where you were I mean not even Rafe heard from you that much and from what he told me when you did call him you didn't sound like yourself and from the look of it you don't look like the Gabi I knew four years ago" Will sensed that Gabi was in danger. " Will I have been though a lot in I don't know how to tell you" "How about you start from the beginning like why did you leave without telling anyone"? Gabi was hesitant to tell Will anything but she knew that nothing wouldn't make sense unless she told him the big piece of the puzzle. Sonny walks back in with three cups of hot tea to only hear, "Will I was pregnant in you might be the father.

So excited hope you are. Will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give special thanks to Lildeb, Aphaass, Laloute02, and Sunny51 for showing support for the first chapter. **

**I give you the next chapter of Expanding our Love. **

**Please review (Puppy dog eyes) Enjoy.**

Sonny turns back and the hallway to listen to their conversation he is shocked top to bottom of his body. "What makes you think that I'm your baby's father"? "Well when you told your family that you were gay, and remember the night that your dad left town because he couldn't deal with it you came over to the brady pub to ask me a favor" Gabi saw that Will was in somewhat gaze of shock she tapped to see if he was paying attention.

**Flashback_**

_November 2010: Will walks in the Brady pub crying he calls Gabi name in he starts to cry again. "Will what's the matter you can tell me anything" Will looks at her wiping away his tears. "My dad left town" "I thought that you and him never got along" she says handing him a glass of water. "We aren't it's why he left that is so upsetting, he's gone because he couldn't deal with having a gay son". "Will are you sure did he tell you that"? "No but he darn sure didn't take it well when I told him to his face, Gabi do you think that I can ask you for a favor"? "Anything" Gabi really wanted to do all she could for her best friend. _

_"Could I stay with you tonight I just don't want to go back home". "Come on here is the key you know where my room is my shift ends soon I'll see you up there". Gabi opens the door in see Will and sits on the bed with him. "Thanks you for letting me stay" "No problem" she kisses him on the forehead and then the cheek he then pulls her in for a kiss on the lips she pulls away. "What are you doing" shocked to know what just happen. "I just need to be sure that I'm gay", "Will come on so you want to use me as a science experience". Will stands up and takes Gabi hand "I don't want you to see it that way it's just another favor please" Gabi is Will's best friend and ex-girlfriend she does want to help him any way she can. "Ok I'll do it lets just hope that this gives you whatever your looking for._

**End of Flashback_**

"Will are you listening to me"? Yes I just can't believe this but that was in November and you left in January you were already 2/half months pregnant was I ever going to find out" Will was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he might be the father of a boy or girl that he never met. "Will listen I was dating the cousin Nick at the time it's just no one knew about us until we left together". " You had to think there was a possibility that I could have been the father of your baby don't the doctors tell you how far along you are"?

"Yes they do but when I found out I told Nick first cause I had fainted in the middle of the Horton Town Square he was with me so he thought he was the father in he was happy about it he loved me we started making all these plans in you were just coming to terms of who you were and started your second year of college and I didn't want you to add a baby to all of that even if I did 100 percent know that you were the father". "Gabi I understand that you had good intentions but you decide this without me in that was wrong". "I know what I did was wrong but it's what is happening now that is worrying me in it affects you and my daughter. Sonny walks back in with now warm tea.

"Hi what did I miss"? Will pulls Sonny to the side. "I will tell you later I promise but right now it's important that I find out what is going on can you keep Gabi company while I shower and get dressed"? "Sure my love" Will kisses him in runs up stairs and Sonny walks back over to Gabi. "I guess I will go wait in my car", Sonny grabs her arm roughly . "Not so fast.

**OMLG I am really excited about all the ideas I having, stay with me I think you are going to be really shocked about Gabi and Sonny past.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give special thanks to SonnyWillFan, Wishfulthinker08, Tiagosoares, and Sadiesmith for their support I really appreciate it.**

**I gladly give you chapter 3 of Expanding Our Love. ****_(Smiles)_**

**Don't forget to review**_**( happy tears) **_

"Would you let go of me I didn't tell him anything about are past" Gabi says as she steps away from Sonny. "I thought when I told you to leave town you would stay away". "Well I was going to but something happen with Nick" "What did the smart ass do now in why does it have anything to do with Will"? Gabi sits down in takes a sip of the now cold tea then looks up at Sonny.

"Me in Nick did not go live with my mother we went to Chicago a few months ago Nick took my daughter to the park and this guy kidnapped her but left a note saying that he would be in touch with us".

"My god is the little one ok" Sonny showing sympathy and concern. "Yes she with a friend of mine in Salem but there's more when the guy called Nick sacrificed himself and he has been gone since then I called the police but after a full investigation it seemed to them that he vanished off the face of the planet, after that I went in a deep depression I didn't eat, I rarely got any sleep but about a week ago there was this husky man at my door with this big box and handed it to me in left". Sonny curiosity widened as he sat down next to Gabi.

"What was in the box"? "I opened it and saw a letter saying that Nick was dead at first I thought that he was just lying but there was something else in the box it was a-". Before she could finished Will came running down the stairs. "You ready to go Gabi"? Gabi couldn't stop looking at the scare expression all over Sonny face. "Yea I'm ready let's go" she walks outside. "I promise that I'm going to tell you everything I just have to talk though some things with her".

"Don't worry I love what a great friend you are. Will wraps his arms around Sonny in kisses him passionately. "Love you" Will yells leaving out the door. "Love you too I just hope that you still will love me after you know everything".

**I hope you enjoyed it I love writing this story it is just going to have so many twist in turns. Stay tuned. XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I will like to thank LoveWilson92, Pelopincho for their support for the story it means alot to me.**

**Don't forget to review I like to hear what you think.**

**I gladly give you Chapter 4 enjoy Wilson fans.**

Will and Gabi walk in the Brady Pub. "So what were you and Sonny talking about"? "Nothing we were just getting to know each other I can't believe your married, how did you two meet"?

Gabi trying to distract Will until she can work in her head what to tell him. "Well he is co-owner of a coffee house called Common Grounds I was studying for a test and I needed some coffee so I went inside he was sweet and smart, hot as hell long story short we started talking on a regular basics and the rest is history from there". "I'm really happy for you", "Nice try Gabi". She knew he was on to her it was time that she talk to him the truth well half at least. "Gabi how about I tell you were you can start",

"That would work". "You told me that I have a daughter what's her name"? Gabi pulled out a picture of the baby in held it out. "Her name is Arianna Grace". Will stares at the picture like it was a million dollars. "Will I told you that you might be the father I'm not sure". "Yes but you in I slept together before you and Nick did right"? "Well the doctor told me that I was about 8 weeks pregnant but because I was sleeping with Nick in the same week we slept together I knew that it could have been either one of you I'm am so sorry".

"Don't apologize let's just fix this". Will started to leave the table Gabi stopped him. "What do you mean fix it how"? "DNA test AG is in Salem right your here I'm here we can do it right now". In Gabi mind she knows that the bigger piece to the puzzle would explain why see left town the way she did and why see could not take this DNA test. "We can't take the test", "Why the he'll not"? "Because AG is not in town she is with my mother". Will is becoming agitated at the fact that Gabi was just telling him this. "So when will she come down to Salem"?

"I will call my mom it might be a day or two". "Just get her here if she my daughter then I have a right to know I want to know the truth".

Will phone rings."Hello Brady" "Good morning Will I need you to upload some files for me could you come in", "I should be there about half and hour" "Ok thanks Will". "I have to go to work but we'll talk about this later", "Alright bye". Gabi watched Will leave the Brady Pub as she pulled her phone out. "I'm back in town in you in I have a lot to talk about".

**Next Chapter you will get the big piece of the puzzle and it will make you understand Sonny and Gabi pass. Who do you think Gabi called? :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for their support for my story love each in every one of you. **

**I give you Chapter 5 of Expanding Our Love. **

**Please Review. Enjoy **

Gabi walks up to the Kiriakis Mansion in knocks on the door. "Hello is here?" The butler gives the young women a humorous smile. "Yes but there are a few that live here could you tell me which one your looking for", "Yes sorry I'm looking for Justin I called him a little while ago". The older man let the young women to wait in the foyer. "He sure be with you soon", "Thank you". Gabi remembered the last time she was here she had a feeling that this time was not going to be any better.

Flashback_

"Justin you can't avoid this were meant to be together you love me not her" Gabi screamed across the room to the married lawyer Justin Kiriakis. "Keep your voice down I told you that what we had was fun now it's over", "Just like that your gonna throw me away like I'm a piece of trash". Gabi said with tears rolling down her face. "You knew I was married me in my wife was just going threw a rough patch in were back together deal with it". "I understand believe me I do its just I love you and its hard to get over". Justin stares at her trying to relax. "Look I'm to old for you in what you feel for me is just temporary you'll get over it trust me". What they didn't know was Sonny heard the whole thing.

End of Flashback_

"Gabi" Justin says happy to see her. "When did you get back in town?" "I didn't come here to catch up I have something really important to tell you". "Ok what", "I had a baby girl and I told Will that he might be the father but the thing is-, Justin stops her "Don't tell me- I might be the father?" "Then I guess I won't tell you" saying with sarcasm. "This is not funny how", "The last time we had sex was and the same week where I had sex with Will and then I was with Nick".

"But Will is gay", "Yea but he had to convince himself". "I can't believe this I am might be the wow. Justin still in shock.

"In I never had sex with Nick well at lease not at the time when the baby was conceived that only you or Will". "What now?" " We need to take a DNA test for you me and AG so we can find out if you the father right away I told Will that AG is out of town with my mother in I will get her here soon so that gives us enough if time to figure have of this out". "So wait why would you tell him that?" "Because I have lied to Will so much already it's bad enough that Sonny knows all about us I don't want even one else to know", "They will find out if it turns out that this baby is mine". "We will cross that bridge when we get to it for now the test is more impotant". "Let's go" "Where are we going?" "To the hospital to get my daughter so we can take this test I know your old but try to keep up".

**Wow I bet you didn't see that coming I hope your still interested I realized the more I write the bigger the ideas get. Stay tuned xoxox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am and college in the classes are really intense so I had to stop writing this story hope that you understand but i am really love this story in so I'm back in i will try to keep writing this story. One more thing about my other stories i will have to put them on the back burner for now I'm really sorry. As always please review. **

**I give you Chapter 6. Enjoy **

Justin grabs Gabi arm before walking up to the front desk, "What if one of doctors or nurses recognize me"?, "We have to get this done in besides if AG is yours you will have to deal with a lot more than having someone who knows you taking a DNA test".

Justin roll his eyes passed off that she is right he can't think about how Adrienne would take the news. "Fine. Gabi taps the arm of the nurse behind the desk. "Hello how can I help you"? "Hi I need to take a DNA test could that be possible for today"? Gabi is praying that this whole thing gets solved quickly. "I go see if a doctor is free to take you go have a seat", "Thank you".

Will is walking down Rushmount condos from seeing Brady when he stops dead in his tracks to see a baby shop so he stops in to see this beautiful pink and yellow dress that would fit AG.

"Hi could I help you look for something"? The sells women with a huge grin on he face. "No I was just looking", "I guessing by looking at the dress you have a little girl". Will looks up at her and smiles at the thought that he might be a father. "Yes I do her name is Arianna Grace", "that's a pretty name". "Could you ring this up for me"?, "Sure I bet your a great father". "Thanks.

"The doctor will take you now jut go down to room 340 his name is Dr. Massey", "Thank you so much". Justin is getting really nervous he hasn't felt this way since his wedding day the second one. They both walked in the room seeing the doctor sitting down talking to a nurse. "Hi I'm Dr. Massey I hear you need a DNA test could you tell me what I'm testing for". Gabi takes AG in picks her up in her arms. "We need to know if I'm the father of this little girl right here".

Justin can see that doctor was judging him already. "Well ok we can do that today as that alright"? "Yes in could you put a rush on those results please"? "Yes of course any more questions"? Gabi gives AG Justin to hold and ask to talk to the doctor alone.

"Dr. Massey the baby father could be him or another guys but I will come back for another test soon with the other guy do you think that when I do you can take care of it"? "I'm sorry but what do you mean by take care of it"? "I mean when I do come back with the other guy you won't say anything",

"Look everything here is doctor and patient confidentiality no one else needs to know", "thank you Dr. Massey", "call me Tom, I go get my nurse to prepare you to take blood ok", "yes thanks".

Will comes walking in to the apartment hoping to show Sonny what he brought for AG but he is sleep on the sofa Will drops the the bag on the table in walks over to him in bends down to kiss him on the cheek in whispers.

"I love you in I hope you know I can't get thought this without you.

**More drama to come you have been warn**...


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to 509h, Wecomiso, and LucasRibeiro.

I give you Chapter 7. Don't forget to review.

Will rubs his hand though Sonny hair to wake him up. "Sonny baby wake up" Sonny rolls around alittle seeing Will big blue eyes. "Do you want to tell me what is going on between you and Gabi"? "Ok before I tell you I want you to know that I don't want it to change anything between us". Sonny sits up already knowing what Will is going to say. "Well Gabi has a daughter her name is Arianna Grace I'm the father well might be", "What do you mean by might be"? Will takes Sonny hand. "She was sleeping with me and Nick at the same time but we are getting an DNA test when AG gets here". "Where is the little girl"? "She is with Gabi mother she should be here and a couple of days I hope your not mad", "Of course not we made vows for better and for worst I love you in if you are the father I would fall in love with that little girl".

"Thanks you want to see the dress I bought for her", "Will are you sure your not getting ahead of yourself", "No I saw a picture of her I just feel like she is mine". Sonny looks at him worried because she knows that Nick is not the father but her father could be AG dad. " Lets do take out how is Chinese food", "Sounds great".

At the hospital Gabi and Justin just finished taking the DNA test. "I can't believe this is happening I am taking a DNA test to find out if I'm the father of this little girl", "Look try not to freak out at lease wait until the results come out no good will come out it". Dr. Massey asks for the two of them to come inside his office. "I will have your results in a few days in like Gabi when you come back with the other guy I will make sure that what happens between us three stays between us", "Thank you so much Mr. Massey", "Don't worry bout it this little girl deserves to know who her father is".

When Gabi and Justin leave the hospital he wants her to stay at his penthouse with AG for a couple of days so no one else know she's here. " So when are you and Will going to take the DNA test"? " I will pretend like AG got here last night so we can take a DNA test in just maybe we would get the results all at the same time", "Can I ask you one question Gabi".

"Yes what is it". "If I am the father you will understand that I am going to try to stick it out with my wife", "Look my life is messed up already I don't need or want to ruin things between you in your wife I still care about you but not enough to make are lives worst", "That would happen if I'm the father", "I guess it would Justin". Justin leaves the penthouse not knowing that someone is has been following both of them the entire day. Gabi takes AG into her arms and hears a knock on the door, " Holy shit I can't believe your here".

**I had talked to my little sister in she was reading this story while I was out in she liked it so much that I really just had to tell her everything that is going to happen next. I hope you all feel the same way. **


	8. Chapter 8

I would really like to get to atlease 20 reviews before the next three chapters that would make my day.

I am elated to give you Chapter 8.

Gabi stands in front of the door with the blood drain out of her. "Hey honey" he says sarcastically. "What are you doing here I though you were-", "dead but I'm not in we have a problem". Gabi goes to sit Arianna on the couch. "I know I can't be the father of AG how could you lie to me to your husband", "Nick what are you talking about you are her dad", " I have been following you and Justin I know everything".

Nick slams the door behind him. "You do"? "Yes I know that Justin or Will could be AG father". Nick walks over to Arianna in picks her up. "Hi sweetie pie how have you been"? "Good" Little AG was smiling ear to ear with her head leaning into his shoulder. "Nick do you want to explain to me what happen when i got this package it had a video of you getting beaten and the guy had a gun", I know I saw it I was amazed by how far technology has come", "Nick".

Nick puts down AG in tells her he will see her later in walks towards the door. "Wait a minute are you telling me you were never missing. "Your lies, my lies, will all come out at the right time you just wait".

Justin is sitting in his home office when Henderson knocks on the door to tell him that they is two young gentlemen standing in the foyer. "You can let them in Henderson", "Very well sir".

One of the men walks into the office. "Hello Justin", "Dr. Massey what brings you here the results can't be in for the DNA test yet". "No I came here because my good friend though you would like to know that he know what's going on between Gabi, you and Will, "What are you talking about"?. Nick walks in takes a seat, "Now I could go into detail about everything explain how I know Mr. Massey but how about I tell you what your going to do for me".

**Okay if you feel like there is a little less of Will and Sonny I promise they will be more of them mostly separately for now. And again thank you all for your support**.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review in thank you for getting me up to 20 reviews it's more then I ever got on my other fanfics it means a lot.

Writer's block can be a b**** but hope you enjoy.

"Nick get out of here before I call security" Justin comes behind his desk in opens the door. "Find but this might be important information about your daughter" Nick says. "AG has not been proven to be my daughter and I'm alittle upset cause it seems that Dr. Massey has not kept his word about keeping his mouth shut", "Don't be mad at him he works for me". Justin closes the door surprised by what Nick has just said. "What are you talking about"?

"Come on Justin I no I'm not the baby's father", "I know you must be upset about finding out but if you know what do you want from me"? Justin remembered Gabi telling him that Nick was dead. "Wait Nick from what Gabi told me you were dead", "maybe I should explain what happen". "It would help", "It all started when I starated guessing that Arianna was not my little girl-, Justin interrupts in asks how he found out. " I knew before we left Salem because when Gabi had her doctors appointment in I asked how far along she was in I put that with the time I got out of prison in it just didn't add up but i didn't think to much of it I didn't want to believe that she was lying". "Ok so what does this have to do with Dr. Massey"?

"I'm getting to it so when me in Gabi decided to leave we came up with the story that we were going to live with her mom but we went to Chicago it never mattered that I was married to Gabi in had AG with us I could never shake the feeling that AG was never my daughter when I finally asked Gabi one day is AG mine she said of course but AG looked nothing like me, so the next day I came up with a plan" So you faked you're own death"?

"Yes but let me continue I recruited my friend here Dr. Massey to help me kidnap AG in I came up with a dumb story and eventually traded myself in for AG". You did all this just to prove a point to Gabi about lying about the baby's father you are crazy", "That in more but for right now I need you to do something for me". Justin stands from the chair and leans in to Nick, "Do you really think that I would help you after what you told me I'm calling the police your going back prison".

"Not so fast if you do it no one is going to believe it you have know proof and besides you have to do what I say because if you don't I'll tell your wife that you might be the father of the little baby girl from some hook up I hold all the cards right now"." What do you want"? "Money", "find I will get my check book-" No I want it and cash all 5 million". Justin hit his hand on the table in frustration. "That is a lot of money just to keep this a secret", "I guess that is the price to pay when you sleep around on your wife, I want that money I'm going to give you two days". "What about the him will he still get the results of the test"? "Yes I should have them within the next day or so I will let you know",

"One more thing Gabi is coming to the hospital with another guy Will Horton to take the DNA test will you still do that"? "Yes but your results will come first so if it proves that you're not the father we can just pretend like there results came early and it said that Mr. Horton is the father",

"In Nick you won't do anything to hurt my son in law cause he is innocent he doesn't even know about me in Gabi"? Dr. Massey leaves out the home office in Nick turns around, "Are little secret".

**There is going to be Will and Sonny next chapter I just had to get this one out of the way. **

**Thanks for reading**.


End file.
